Book 1: The Blind Witch
by Wanderstar
Summary: Its been nine years since the last wizard war but there seem to be a new rising dark lord. Arcadia is starting her first year at Hogwarts... blind. And it seems that there is something wreaking havoc on the students and teachers. NEED OC's! *bad at summaries so please read*
1. The girl gets her letter

**Hello there! This is my first try at a Harry Potter fanfic so go easy on me, kay? ^_^ I decided to do a little oc submission thing so I could take less time completely creating characters (I am soooo lazy, right?!) Also warning I may or may not make POV's vary but please, don't judge! Anyway I might make this a series but lets see how this first one goes! Please enjoy and don't hesitate to tell me what I did wrong. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER that belongs to J.K. Rowling**

Sometimes, Arcadia really hated being blind. She wished she had come with an internal map when she was born, then she wouldn't have stumbled and slammed her knee into a table. "Mom needs to stop moving things or I might accidentally killed myself." Arcadia mumbled to herself as she now nursed her sore knee. Across the room the started ringing. Arcadia reluctantly picked herself up and slowly walked over to the phone. "Hellooo?" she asked.

"Honey? It's Mom." Arcadia's moms voice came through the phone. "Yeah, I know. So what's going, you were supposed to be home by now." said Arcadia slightly worried. "Oh, it's nothing, the ministry is just holding me and dad up for a bit." came the expected reply. Nowadays this always seemed to be the case, something important at the ministry was holding her mom and dad away from home. "Don't sound so sad, especially since there's a little surprise for you." her mother chides lightly. Arcadia perked up at the words "Don't tell me that I'm finally getting my acceptance letter?!" the tiny chuckle on the other end of the phone was the only confirmation Arcadia needed to hear before she gave a girly shriek and proceeded to do her happy dance.

Her mom laughed "I'll see you soon, love you." "LOVE YOU TOO!" Arcadia sang loudly before hanging up. She heard a thunk from her room as her seeing eye dog Jasper came to check out the commotion. He was rather tall German Shepard with an eternally wagging tail and friendly disposition that only disappeared when someone taunted him. A small hoot alerted her to a messenger owls , Dewy's, presence. She slowly walked forward then cautiously searched for the envelope that had to be there. The last time an owl came she had tried to grab the object the poor animal held and instead nearly ended wrenching it from its stand. Arcadia whooped as she finally found the object of her current state of happiness. She did another happy dance, _I have to tell Evie! _thought Arcadia as she ran haphazardly to the front door then tore across the street to her friends house. Unlike many wizarding families her family believed in interacting with the muggles of the human world. Her best friend, Evie Collins, was a muggle and one of the few humans that knew Arcadia's identity as a witch. She knocked urgently on the door and waited expectantly. She heard her friends familiar voice as she opened the door.

"What's up?" Evie asked curiously. "I got the letter! I got the letter!" Arcadia sang happily as she stepped inside her friends house. "Really? That's awesome!" Evie exclaimed a small tinge of sadness in her voice. Arcadia stopped her gloating and looked in Evie's general direction. "What's wrong?" she asked worriedly. Evie sighed "Well, I won't get to see you anymore." she murmured sadly.

Arcadia reached forward and took Evie's hand. "Evie, I'll still be able to communicate, besides I'll be coming back for Christmas and summer." Arcadia reassured her. "I'll miss you." said Arcadia as she hugged her friend. "I know, see you later Cadie" Evie said as she once again and opened the door to let Arcadia leave.

**(Ignore this line break thingy made of words and all will be supremely well in the world. May God bless you with England's flying mint bunnies ^_^)**

** A Few Days Later**

Arcadia held tightly onto Jasper's leash and her mom's arm as she was led through the crowded streets of Diagon Alley. She had already stopped at Gringotts to get a small fortune for herself to spend at Hogwarts. She was now going to Ollivander's to get her wand. She stepped inside the dusty store with Jasper as her mom and dad told her that they would would be looking in a shop elsewhere. She heard mumbling somewhere far in the back of the store. She cleared her throat, the mumbling stopped then continued.

"Um, HELLO!" said Arcadia her voice rising loudly. There was a loudly clatter as an old man barreled into the room on a ladder. As it jolted to a stop he stumbled off and accidentally knocked over a lamp as he lifted a hand that was holding a wand.

He glanced behind him "Oh dear," he said dismissively. He walked forward and encompassed her hand in his own. "You must be Arcadia." he said warmly. Arcadia opened her mouth but her interrupted with "I gave Elizabeth and Conner their wands. I believe your mothers was yew with unicorn hair and and your fathers was oak with dragon heartstring. Both very wonderful wands if I do believe so myself." he said proudly as he bustled down an aisle as he ran his finger down a row of boxes. After a while he gingerly fingered a box out and carried the box over as he opened the box and held the wand out. He examined it. "Ash with veela hair, 9 1/2 inches." He delicately put it in Arcadia's waiting hand. She flicked it and a window shattered. She smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean too." she said. He waved it away "No matter, no matter." he said as he once again went through the numerous boxes. He plucked a box from a shelf and carried it over to the girl. "Blackthorne with dragon heartstring core, 10 inches. Very nice combination." he said handing her the wand. She barely touched it when the desk across the room rose and slammed down, knocking off the last lamp. He looked slightly troubled but shrugged it off.

This proceeded to go on until he saw a box sitting by itself on top of of a shelf. He climbed the ladder and cautiously picked up the box. He walked over slowly and hesitantly to the girl and picked it up. "11 1/2 inches, rowan with phoenix feather core. This is the only wand that I have made with this combination." He handed her the wand. As she took the wand she instantly felt like the world only revolved around her and the wand. The wand tip gave off a light blue glow as an unseen wind ruffled her hair. He gently took the wand from her hand and examined it again. The end was slightly wide but thinned out, it was a pale cream color but darkened to black. The handle was a dark red. The handle was intricately carved and the rest rather plain. 'A handsome wand indeed." he murmured, placing it back in its box and placing it in Arcadia's hands. She thanked him numbly as she was still dazed by the bonding of her wand.

**About an hour later...**

Arcadia and her family had been looking through books when she had a sudden thought. "Dad, what about Jasper? Will he be able to come with me?" she asked worriedly.

"I don't quite know..." her father said thoughtfully though a mischievous look sparked in his eyes. "I guess we'll have to see when you get there." he said picking out a book. "I think I would like to have this book." he said cheerfully. Arcadia hefted her books that she had placed in her cauldron and walked towards the doors with Jasper. "Getting fitted for uniforms is now!" her mother called to her father. He nodded absently and waved them away.

**(This is a special line break of all line breaks you must not look at it as it is the line break of line breaks and this line break is a special line break...)**

Arcadia had been fitted quickly for her uniform and had now been wandering the streets for a while now as her mother and father went off to find an old friend of theirs. She stopped when she heard excited murmuring.

"Look it's the Firebolt! It's the fastest broom ever!" were the exclamations. Arcadia sighed in disappointment. She thought Quidditch was fascinating. Her mother and father had both been players when they had gone to Hogwarts. If she wasn't blind she would have played herself. She continued to walk on until she reached a rather infamous shop she had heard about called Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. Everytime she visited Diagon Alley she would always try to visit the place. She always bought the instant darkness powder and a cloak. She did buy Evie a screaming yo-yo once as joke. She decided not to go in and decided to move on. She had not noticed that she had gone on to Knockturn Alley when Jasper had started to growl menacingly. She froze and held her breath. Just where had she gotten herself this time?

* * *

><p><strong>I hope this is a good chapter! I can't wait for you to tell me whether you like it or not! And please don't forget to submit an OC you can review or pm me! I need an Defence Against the Dark Arts professor, Muggle Studies Teacher, Slytherin Head of House, prefects, and students from all the houses, perhaps evil villain, or love interest(for future cases) if you want them to be one of those things I need then please include it in the extra's. Keep in mind that I won't pick all of them but I'll try to include every one in some way.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Here's the template:<strong>

Name:

Nickname:

Age:

Gender:

Blood Status(Pureblood, Halfblood, Muggle-born):

House(Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff):

Wand(cannot be elder):

Past:

Family:

Personality:

Appearance(be detailed):

Likes:

Dislikes:

Talents(Magic they prefer):

Fears:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Love Interest(for the future when they are older):

Enemies/Rivals:

Quidditch?:

Animagus/Patronus:

Extra:


	2. She makes new friends

**HI, sorry if this is a bad chapter but I'm really tired but I really wanted to update so here you go...**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER**

Arcadia always had a reputation for getting into trouble without trying but this really took the cake. How in the world did she end up in a place like this? Knockturn Alley was full of thieves and dangerous witches and wizards. Not to mention that plenty of dark items were here, she could practically feel the dark magic wreathing itself around her and entice her to do something she ever normally do. She shivered then proceeded to scope out the sounds. She had no idea where she was, how did she even take a wrong turn? Despite her blindness, Arcadia knew Diagon Alley pretty well. Despite not knowing where she was and taking a risky chance at trying to find her way back, Arcadia started to walk.

**(Please ignore me because I don't like it when people stare at me. Did you know staring is rude? PLEASE STOP STARING AT ME, I DON'T LIKE IT!)**

Arcadia had been walking for a long time now and had a dark pit growing in her stomach as her mind told her that she had walked farther into danger.

"Would you like a necklace deary?" a voice asked her. She jumped with a gasp as Jasper began to growl again, how in the world did this guy sneak up on her?! She turned sharply towards the voice. "I'll give it to for free. A girl as pretty as you deserves a necklace like this." the voice went on, it was gravelly and dark with concealed malice. "Er- um..." she trailed off as the voice interrupted her. "Here, let me put it on!" the man rounded behind her and swept her dark red-brown hair away. He lifted the necklace it was a cross locket with a rather large black diamond in the center. She had a weird feeling as it settled in the hollow of her neck.

"What do you think you're doing?" a voice inquired. A boy with pale skin, a gaunt face, and long black hair that was loosely held back in a ponytail. His cold icy green eyes were sharp with suspicion as he glared darkly at the man, holding a wand loosely in his hand. The man backed off and disappeared grumbling under his breath. The boy strode over to stand in front of Arcadia. "Did he do anything to you? What were you thinking, coming here?" he asked somewhat harshly. He surveyed her up and down. Long, slightly wavy dark red-brown hair. Pale skin with a freckle by her right eye. Her eyes were blue-green and somewhat clouded. She wore a somewhat long tunic with a bright green outline and blue polka-dots. She wore black leggings and brown sandals. She clutched a dog leash tightly in her hand, her other hand lightly touching a cross necklace. The boy put two and two together and realized she was blind. _What a stupid girl. _he thought before speaking again and grabbing her by the shoulder to steer her out of Knockturn Alley without waiting for her reply to his previous questions.

"Hey!" Arcadia protested as the boy pushed her. She wrenched herself away and glared in the strangers general direction. "What do you think you're doing?" she hissed. "I'm taking you back to Diagon Alley." the voice said condescendingly. "Besides, how did you get lost anyway? That dog there isn't just a pet for you to play with." Arcadia huffed as her cheeks reddened, how he dare he speak to her as if she was stupid! "Jasper isn't exactly known for his sense of direction." she snapped, embarrassed. The boy shrugged, when Arcadia's embarrassment died down she held out her "I'm Arcadia, and you are?" she said stiffly. The boy sighed and stepped forward to shake her hand "I'm Samuel Harrison." he said shortly shaking then tightening his grip and dragging Arcadia to Diagon Alley.

Samuel disappeared as fast as he appeared, he had dragged Arcadia back to Diagon Alley without another word, warding off her questions and protests with cold looks. Arcadia had no idea why he was so cold, underneath it all was this hidden sadness. She wished she knew how to cheer him up but hopefully she would see him at school, he was after all around the same age she was. Her thought were interrupted as she happened across her parents as they were saying goodbye to a friend. She spent the rest of her night sorting through her clothes and supplies.

**(DUN DUN DUN! IT IS I, THE LINE BREAK! I AM AWESOMENESS IN THE MAKING! LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK!)**

(A few weeks later at platform 9 3/4)

To say Arcadia was excited was an understatement, she waited what seemed like forever to finally go to Hogwarts and that day is finally here. She had said goodbye to Evie. Both of them had cried as they hugged over and over again.

"I'll miss you so much!" Evie had cried repeatedly. Arcadia felt like there was a hollow part in her heart at those words and felt a pang whenever she thought about her best friends tear-streaked face. Arcadia pushed away the memory and forced herself to smile. She could cry later but not now. She took the handle of her cart and watched as a family of wizards disappeared through the column that was platform 9 3/4. When it was her turn to go she took a deep breath as she instinctively closed her eyes and ran through the wall with Jasper.

Arcadia smiled widely as she heard the train whistle and the bustle of people around her. "Man, I wish I could see." she sighed then jumped as her father chuckled and placed his hand on her shoulder. "We'll see." he said ominously "Conner! It's a surprise!" her mother hissed though Arcadia had barely heard. She turned towards her parents and hugged them while someone loaded her luggage save for one of her bags that held her wand, money, a uniform, and some things to keep her occupied. "We love you kiddo!" her father said as her mother cried and hugged Arcadia tightly. Soon though she stepped onto the train to find herself one of the last few to get on and that all the compartments had been taken. She slowly walked over to the doors and knocked.

There was hushed whispering inside then the blinds snapped open to reveal a rather small girl with shoulder-length brown hair and sharp brown eyes. She stared at Arcadia for a minute then slid open the door. "Um, hi-" Arcadia started awkwardly when the girl abruptly grabbed Arcadia's free hand and dragged her inside. The girl peered outside for a moment before closing the door and snapping the blinds closed. She turned to Arcadia who had a shocked look on her face and holding her necklace. The tiny girl held out her hand.

"I'm Bryony Scott but you can just call me Bry, you are..." she paused and Arcadia hesitantly extended her hand... over Bryony's head. Arcadia was rather tall and willowy for her age which made it awkward when she talked to people smaller than her and she didn't know it. "I'm Arcadia Weatherly," she said slowly "you can call me Cadie." she added. Bry took the hand and calmly shook it, "Are you blind?" she asked curiously and Arcadia cringed, many people didn't come out and ask like that.

"Really? That's so cool! What's it like?" another girl asked. Arcadia spun around and gazed in the voices general direction. The girl had long, somewhat curly fiery red hair and green eyes. She had a pale skin tone with a small smattering of freckles. "I'm Trinity Fearson by the way." the girl added shaking Arcadia's free hand vigorously. "Have a seat!" she said. Arcadia sat down slowly while Jasper leaped up beside her and laid his head in her lap. Bry reached forward to pet him "What's his name?" she asked. "It's Jasper." Arcadia said quietly, "So what's it like being blind." Trinity repeated. "Um, dark." Arcadia said slowly "If it's okay with you I don't want to talk about it." she said. Arcadia had always been touchy about her blindness when it came to people who were curious about it. The small group sat quietly for a few moments each trying to come to the decision of whether they should break the silence.

"So what's it like? Having a wizard family I mean." Trinity asked, Arcadia thought for a moment. "Well having magic make chores easier." she said trying to joke. The girls giggled "But I love my family and magic, it makes life very... interesting. But it has it's downsides when your parents work at the ministry." she said. Bryony perked up "What's the ministry?" she asked curiously. "Oh it's the wizards form of government... Shouldn't you guys at least know some of this?" she asked exasperatedly. "Well our families are completely human, so we don't know much." Bry said and Trinity looked almost sad as she looked away without saying anything. "Oh I see now, still even the muggle-borns know some of the basic's." she said. "What are muggles again?"

* * *

><p>Arcadia sighed as she went over the entire history of Hogwarts and the Ministry of Magic for the second time. Her hand went to her necklace as she propped her chin on her hand and tried to enjoy the peace. Trinity and Bry had decided to chased after the woman pushing the cart of treats a few seconds ago after they heard her coming along a few minutes before. The girls were both nice but boy, did they ask a lot of questions! Trinity was very outgoing and talkative, often asking questions after another before Arcadia had a chance to answer them. She thought about Trinity and the sadness that seemed to emanate from her when Bry mentioned that their families were muggle-born. She hoped that Trinity was okay, and whatever problem she had with her family was resolved soon. Then her thoughts went to Bryony, she was very curious and asked more questions than Trinity did but was very friendly, at the same time she was awkward and blunt as well. She was very honest though which was a rare thing to find these days. Arcadia was very happy with her new-found friends.<p>

She sat back straight when the two girls came back laughing and chatting loudly, loaded with candy. "Have some candy!" Trinity sang cheerfully as she dumped some of the candy in Arcadia's lap. Jasper nosed through the pile and tried to take a cauldron cake. She pushed his face away gently, and picked up a licorice wand. Bryony was ripping open a chocolate frog package which, after opened, croaked and leaped onto her face. She flailed her arms wildly trying to get the frog off her face before finally swiping it onto the floor where Jasper ate it. They sat in silence before bursting into raucous laughter, Jasper began to bark and paw at the girls playfully. Finally their laughter died down to quiet giggles. "So who's in the card?" asked Arcadia curiously as she patted Jasper who had settled at her feet. Trinity leaned over to look at the card while munching on her own licorice. "It's Harry Potter, I haven't gotten him yet. People tell me he's really rare." Bry said looking at the small lettering and the picture. "Yeah, he's like some sort of hero or something." Trinity put in and Arcadia nodded absently. "Well he is, after all he did defeated Lord Voldemort and everything." she said absently. Trinity and Bry opened their mouths to ask about him when Arcadia began to go into detail about Harry Potter and his life and how he saved everyone. When she finally finished Bry and Trinity stared at her with their mouths gaping comically "Harry Potter is awesome," Trinity whispered into the silence and then the small compartment exploded into laughter again.

* * *

><p><strong> Again sorry for the bad chapter, I did introduce some of your OC's (THANK YOU SO MUCH BY THE WAY! ^_^) I hope you liked them but please don't hesitate to tell me if you didn't like it. I kind of felt that I could have portrayed them more accurately but I'm pretty tired. Hopefully I'll do better the next chapter. Please don't forget that I need OC's still so pm or review! Thank You!<strong>


	3. New Friends and the Mysterious Man

I am so horrible! I haven't updated in forever! I'm so sorry!

Anyway I wanted to celebrate finishing semester exams (Curse you Math!) and well… I haven't updated in forever. I also want to warn you that this will most likely be very short… So sit back, relax, and enjoy.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER

The girls had finally settled down and began to talk quietly for the rest of the way to their new school. Arcadia had leaned back in thought to a question Bry had just asked when there was a sharp rap at their compartment door. Trinity opened the door to reveal a rather skinny short girl with curly black hair and mischievous green eyes, she peered in at the other girls curiously than met Trinity's gaze.

She snickered "Thank goodness there are some people as short as I am!" While Trinity sputtered at the unexpected comment the girl held out her hand. "I'm Maria White, but you guys can just call me Wolfy." the girl winked. She opened her mouth to add something else when Bryony cut in.

"What is your business here?" Wolfy stared for a moment then answered cheerfully.

"I just wanted to let you know that we'll be at the school shortly and that you should change into your school clothes." before stepping away and waggling her fingers. The girls quickly got changed into their uniforms and sat, eagerly peering into the inky darkness outside their window to catch a glimpse of Hogwarts. Arcadia sat and pretended that she didn't care that she couldn't see.

"There it is!" Trinity said excitedly, pointing out the window.

Bry gasped quietly "I wish you could see it Arcadia! It's so big, it looks like a castle from a fairy tale."

Arcadia sighed despondently and turned away. Jasper, as if he sensed her unhappiness, whined and nuzzled his wet nose into her neck. She giggled and pushed his big head away. He licked her face and lay his head down on her lap. She pet him gently and fingered the necklace she wore. She hadn't thought about it in a while but now that she had some time for her thoughts while her two friends talked to each other excitedly about the school, she could think to herself. When she had come home from Diagon Alley, she had taken it and thrown it away. But when she woke up the next day it was back around her neck and though she couldn't see it, it had been glowing a deep red and sending off weird vibes. Now that she had given up on taking it off, she had become strangely attached to it and had even snapped at her mom when she had insisted that she take it off.

Arcadia snapped out of her thought's as the train came to a stop, she grabbed Jasper's leash the aisles filled with chattering students. She jumped as someone stumbled into her and grabbed her shoulder for support. Said individual was a girl of about average height with long curly red hair with white stripes and bangs long enough to hide her eyes. "Oh I'm sorry, someone shoved me." the girl said apologetically. "Oh, it's alright." Arcadia said though she wished she could see.

"That's a nice dog you have there, what's his name?" the girl asked.

"It's Jasper, I'm Arcadia by the way." Arcadia answered uncertainly, all the noise was affecting her senses, she was completely turned around.

The girl patted Jasper's head briefly before standing up again and smiling softly, "I'm Aly, nice to meet you." She began to move away but turned around. Arcadia was standing there slightly dazed. "Do you need help?" she asked.

Arcadia's gaze snapped to her, or at least slightly past her. "Could you?" she asked meekly, Aly grabbed the poor girl's arm gently and began to steer her near the closest door that led to a platform. When the two girls had gotten off Aly took a look at the guide dog "What kind of guide dog are you?" she asked him. Jasper just cocked his head and stared at her, his tail wagging.

Aly led Arcadia into the group of gathering first years who had all suddenly quieted. When she looked up, it was at a person, most likely a man, in a large black hooded cloak which barely concealed a glowing eye. A lantern next to him was being held up with some sort tentacle. Arcadia leaned down a little, "What's going on, all I can hear is breathing."

"Er, I'll get back to you on that…"

The figure surveyed them all "Welcome to Hogwarts…"

And CUT! So how'd you like it, not like it? I'm very sorry about how (super duper) short it is. If you want to notify me of the way I portrayed your oc's please tell me. Anyway please review!


End file.
